


Five Times Niall Wanted To Kiss Louis (And One Time He Did)

by becka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka
Summary: Nine years (and exactly 600 words + headings) of Niall wanting to kiss Louis.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Five Times Niall Wanted To Kiss Louis (And One Time He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> I went back to ye olde fandom forms on this one because seeing Niall and Louis together last night wrecked me and I couldn’t not write something. Thanks to Lucy for cheering me on and bring me into the world of Nouis in the first place. <3

**X Factor House, London, October 2010**

Niall had his top off, so who could blame Louis for vaulting across the room, tackling him onto the bed, and twisting his nipples? Niall gasped, convulsing inward, and lifted a hand like he meant to smack Louis away, but then he didn't, so his hand was just there, frozen in midair, whilst they stared at each other. Niall's pupils were huge, and Louis felt something that wasn't just glee at Niall's discomfort. When Niall's eyes twitched down to Louis's mouth, stuck in half a cheeky grin, Louis wondered if Niall was thinking of kissing him. He ran away cackling.

**Madison Square Garden, New York, December 2012**

Everyone was drunk and everything was funny and by the time Niall finished laughing at something Louis had said, Liam had turned round and asked him to repeat it, and then they all fell about in hysterics again. It was the best possible night.

Louis put his arm around Niall's shoulders, pulling him in close, and Niall leaned in to kiss him, just a quick peck on Louis's flushed cheek, breezy and meaningless. Louis tugged him closer, and Niall wanted to kiss him again. He pressed his own lips together instead, tasting Louis's sweat with the sweep of his tongue.

**Band Aid 30, London, November 2014**

"I cannot fucking believe Harry," Louis said. He was trying to channel his cold-sweat terror into anger instead. "He wants it to be over."

"He's just tired," said Niall, reasonable. Louis couldn't read anything in his face, which was the best and worst part about Niall anyway.

"Everyone's fucking tired," Louis replied.

Niall eyed him down the sofa. "We'll get through it."

Louis wondered if he meant "we" One Direction or "we" Niall and Louis. He reached out a hand to squeeze Niall's ankle. Niall looked at Louis's hand, then his face, then away, too far for Louis to follow.

**Soccer Aid, Manchester, June 2016**

Louis was a cheerfully terrible winner, but Niall stuck by him anyway, letting Louis steal his beer and mess up his hair and yell in his ear all night. "We always knew it would come to this, didn't we, lad? I'm a proper sportsman."

"Sure you are," said Niall, patting his back, slightly sticky with spilled champagne. He left his hand there. Everyone in the room had a buzz on like after a show, him and Louis moving through it together. Like always. Missing him had been a dull ache, but it was almost worse knowing they still fit together.

**The Troubadour, Los Angeles, September 2017**

Louis was being perfectly honest when he grabbed Niall after the show to tell him he was fucking brilliant, absolutely smashing it, but Niall searched his face like he might be lying before he said, slightly too seriously, “Thanks, Tommo. It means a lot that you came.”

He was gripping Louis’s hand like he’d forgotten he was doing it, but Louis wasn’t going to let go first, certainly not this time.

“You’re a proper rockstar now, lad,” Louis added, patting Niall’s arm, and Niall let go his hand but only to pull him into a hug, full bodied and warm.

**Telehit, Mexico City, November 2019**

It’s probably the tequila that gets their faces too close together, the tequila and the middle of the night and the feeling almost like they just played a show together in front of a stadium full of people. Niall’s skin is hot and his mouth finds Louis’s so easily that it shouldn’t have taken nine years to do it, and when Louis kisses him back it’s worth every single second of wanting and missing and not knowing when they’d see each other again. Louis cups Niall’s cheek and licks into his mouth, and Niall grabs Louis’s waist and holds on.


End file.
